Ford Escort RS Cosworth
The Ford Escort RS Cosworth is a hot hatch that was manufactured by Ford of Europe between 1992 and 1996. It has an all-wheel drive configuration and a 2.0L I4 engine by Cosworth. The RS Cosworth was mainly designed for the Group A and World Rally Car disciplines of the World Rally Championship. It won eight events as a Group A machine and two as a WRC car. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Escort RS Cosworth appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a $25,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago race day. In spite of having a lower power output than some tier 2 cars, the Escort RS Cosworth can keep up well with its class rivals due to its quick 0-60mph acceleration and an all-wheel drive configuration which benefits its cornering abilities. Players may utilise the Escort RS Cosworth in Grip, as its handling can prove to be useful in most race events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Escort RS Cosworth appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as an unlocked tier 4 vehicle with a $36,500 price tag. It has the highest top speed out of any tier 4 car in the game, as it can hit 191 mph (307 km/h). Its corporate sibling, the Ford Focus ST, is also capable of a high top speed. Acceleration-wise, the Escort RS is average. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Escort RS Cosworth appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 car with a $22,000 price tag. It is capable of a Works conversion and is featured with a 2.50 Car Rating. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Escort RS Cosworth appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B car and costs $30,000. It is rated 2 in speed, acceleration, handling and drifting; and 3 in strength. An Escort RS Cosworth with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once the player finishes the Silver Cup Grand Prix in 3rd place. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Escort RS Cosworth was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 3, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Quick acceleration and a responsive steering due to a low weight count as the best traits of the Escort RS Cosworth, which are comparable to the Ford Focus RS. Its main disadvantages are a weak nitrous boost and a small chance of oversteer in corners. Top speed is 160 mph (257 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on May 3, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 7, 2011. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 25 or above and cost . Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Limited Edition livery. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Escort RS Cosworth appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road class car with a $17,500 price tag. It is featured with a D 190 performance rating and a 2.74 handling rating. It can out-accelerate rivals with similar ratings and is notable for its stable driving behaviour in corners. However, it lacks in top speed. Due to being the cheapest all-wheel drive car, the Escort RS Cosworth may be a suitable option for a starter car with grippy handling and good acceleration. Gallery NFSPSFordEscortRSCosworth.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSFordEscortRSCosworthBonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSFordEscortRSCosworthBonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSUNFordEscortRSCosworthStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' cossieinshift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_FordEscortRSCosworth.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_FordEscortRSCosworth2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) FordCosworthBlueWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Ford_Escort_RS_Cosworth_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Ford_Escort_RS_Cosworth_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) NFSS2UEscortCosworthRS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksEscortCosworth.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Ford Escort RS Cosworth.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) pl:Ford Escort RS Cosworth